


Left Behind

by MsMKT86



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of passion Dean must leave Bonnie behind. Although she tries to convince him to take her with him, he refuses. He knows he must return to his job and his life on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for clicking this story and reading this. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> If you like this, let me know with a comment.
> 
> Also, if you are looking for more DeanxBonnie stories from me please check out Sammy, The Witch and the Badass.
> 
> I love comments. They keep me motivated. So thanks again for reading.

“Don’t.” Bonnie whispered in the dark.

“I have to.” Dean whispered back. He pulled her nude body closer to his. She could feel his heart beating on her back.

“Stay.” she whispered, wrapping herself tighter in his arms.

“I can’t stay.” Dean said pulling away from her warm body. “You know I can’t.” Bonnie sat up and pulled the sheet close around her.

“Let me come.” Bonnie said, watching his shadowy figure dress.

“Bonnie…” Dean said sitting on the edge of the bed. “I can’t let you do that.”

“Dean, I wanna go.” Bonnie said, crawling over to him. She kissed his bare shoulder.

“Bonnie, listen.” Dean said turning to her. “You have family. You have friends. You can’t leave.”

“But you’re leaving. I want to be with you.” Bonnie said grabbing his face with both hands. “Please.”

“I can’t let you come with me. It’s too dangerous.” Dean said trying to look away from her.

“Dean, I’m a witch. I can take care of myself.” she said quietly.

“No. You don’t get it.” Dean said pulling away from her. He stood up and pulled his dark green round neck t-shirt on.

“Then explain it.” Bonnie said her eyes wide. Dean was silent. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he knew that what he was going to say was going to make a mess of things.

“You’re my weakness.” Dean whispered, with his back to her. He waited for a response. Silence. “The things that I hunt, hurt whoever is close to me. I can’t let you get hurt Bonnie, I can’t.”

“Dean…” Bonnie started but Dean interrupted.

“No Bonnie. My parents, my friends, Sam. Everyone that gets close to me. That’s why I have no ties. Just Sam.” Dean said pulling his leather jacket over his shoulders. He pulled his keys out and wrenched the door open.

“Dean I love you.” Bonnie called to him. He paused for a moment. He took a deep breath and proceeded out. When the door shut behind him, Dean felt a single tear run down his face.

“I love you too, Bonnie.” he whispered as he walked toward the parked Impala.

 


End file.
